In the following description, 3GPP LTE (3rd generation partnership projecting long term evolution, hereinafter abbreviated LTE) communication system and 3GPP LTE-Advanced (hereinafter abbreviated LTE-A) communication system are schematically explained for example of a mobile communication system to which the present invention is applicable.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of E-UMTS network structure for example of a mobile communication system.
Referring to FIG. 1, E-UMTS (evolved universal mobile telecommunications system) is the system evolved from a conventional UMTS (universal mobile telecommunications system) and its basic standardization is currently in progress by 3GPP. Generally, E-UMTS can be called LTE (long term evolution) system. Details of the technical specifications of UMTS and E-UMTS may refer to Release 7 and Release 8 of ‘3rd generation partnership project: technical specification group radio access network’.
Referring to FIG. 1, E-UMTS consists of a user equipment (UE), an eNode B (eNB) and an access gateway (AG) provided to an end terminal of a network (E-UTRAN) to be connected to an external network. The eNode B is able to simultaneously transmit multi-data streams for a broadcast service, a multicast service and/or a unicast service.
At least one or more cells exist in one eNode B. The cell is set to one of bandwidths including 1.25 MHz, 2.5 MHz, 5 MHz, 10 MHz, 15 MHz, 20 MHz and the like and then provides an uplink or downlink transmission service to a plurality of user equipments. Different cells can be set to provide different bandwidths, respectively. The eNode B controls data transmissions and receptions for a plurality of user equipments. The eNode B sends downlink scheduling information on downlink (DL) data to inform a corresponding user equipment of time/frequency region for transmitting data to the corresponding user equipment, coding, data size, HARQ (hybrid automatic repeat and request) relevant information and the like. And, the eNode B sends uplink scheduling information on uplink (UL) data to a corresponding user equipment to inform the corresponding user equipment of time/frequency region available for the corresponding user equipment, coding, data size, HARQ relevant information and the like. An interface for user or control traffic transmission is usable between eNode Bs. A core network (CN) may consist of an AG, a network node for user registration of a user equipment and the like. The AG manages mobility of the user equipment by a unit of TA (tracking area) including a plurality of cells.
The wireless communication technology has been developed up to LTE based on WCDMA (wideband code division multiple access) but the demands and expectations of users and service providers are continuously rising. Since other radio access technologies keep being developed, new technological evolution is requested to become competitive in the future. For this, reduction of cost per bit, service availability increase, flexible frequency band use, simple-structure and open interface, reasonable power consumption of user equipment and the like are required.
Recently, 3GPP is working on the standardization of the next technology for LTE. In the present specification of the present invention, the next technology shall be named ‘LTE-Advanced’ or ‘LTE-A’. Major differences between the LTE system and the LTE-A system lie in a system bandwidth difference and a relay introduction. The LTE-A system has a goal to support a broadband of maximum 100 MHz. For this, the LTE-A system uses carrier aggregation or bandwidth aggregation to achieve a broadband using a plurality of frequency blocks. The carrier aggregation enables a plurality of frequency blocks to be used as one large logic frequency band to use a wider frequency band. A bandwidth of each frequency block can be defined based on a system block used by the LTE system. And, each frequency block is transmitted using a component carrier.
However, as mentioned in the foregoing description, the LTE-A system having introduced the relay node does not have any study for resource allocation to transmit control information for the relay node and resource allocation to transmit system information (or broadcast information) for the relay node. And, any method for an eNode B to signal the control information for the relay node, the resource allocation information on a broadcast information carrying resource and the like has not been proposed in detail yet.